Lady Killer
by sodalicious
Summary: Ranma is happily dating Ukyo, but someone from his past returns and blows away his house of cards.
1. The latest kill

AN: An AU with Jusenkyo curses in tact. And a very serious warning: this story is rated M for language and strong sexual content. (please don't judge me.)

* * *

_It's a like cheap thriller._

_She's such a lady killer._

* * *

Ukyo closed her eyes, euphoric, savoring the cool strawberry ice cream on her tongue. A slow smile bloomed on her blissful face. Her mind was pleasantly blank from the favored dessert and nothing in the world seemed capable of marring this perfect moment.

Across the café table, her boyfriend of six months watched her in amusement. He silently slurped his soda and turned his head to the window, seeing cars and pedestrians pass by. Funny how so many different lives, thoughts, and emotions, were packed in a town like Nerima. Except for one small urban center, Nerima was mostly rural farm fields and suburban homes. Some might disregard this place as boring, but having been born and raised, here, he couldn't find it in himself to ever leave this comfort zone. He wondered if there was any person he _didn't _know in this prefecture.

He brought his attention back to the beaming girl in front of him, occupied in her love affair with her sundae. He was almost jealous. She was certainly a new addition to the town. Originally from Kyoto, she ventured into Nerima for college, where they met and instantly became friends. Despite their ups and downs, the bumpy road, the emotional roller-coaster, et cetera, he asked her to formally be his girlfriend after graduation. Naturally, she accepted.

Ukyo couldn't believe her luck. In a quaint endearing town like Nerima, she came to a rather good college, better than her parents hoped, and found an amazingly perfect boyfriend who was treating her to the single most perfect frozen treat created by mankind. If she died right at that moment, there was absolutely nothing she'd regret except not having more moments like this.

Nevermind that he turned into a girl when splashed with cold water, he was still perfect. And even as a girl, Ranma was everything she wanted in a guy. A year ago, Ukyo would have balked at the mere though of bedding another woman, but now…

She met his bemused look, the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. She loved that look, especially at night. Her heart palpitated rapidly, and it was certainly _not_ caused by her ice cream. A blush already crept its way to her cheeks. Using her cool hands to pat down her fever, she cleared her throat.

"What time is the movie?" She ignored the brief quiver in her voice.

Ranma, knowing his effect on her, merely grinned and simply replied, "Soon."

She hated his confidence, his cocky attitude. He was the only man who could probably get away with murder, provided the seated judge was female. During their college years when they were just friends, many a woman swooned and fell to his feet. Initially, she was appalled and vehemently resisted his charms. Well, she tried.

She was never quite sure what benevolent divine being impelled him to ask her to be his girlfriend. It was sudden. It was welcomed. She walked on air for weeks after that.

Ranma stood up throwing bills on the table and gathered her belongings for her. "We should go." He nudged his head towards the exit, smiling at her affectionately. His tall, well-built frame towered over her, his presence dominating her every personal space. She couldn't deny the thrill of noticing some female patrons in the café gawking at her boyfriend. _That's right, ladies,_ she thought, _this hot piece of ass is mine._ The urge to jump up and land a big passionate kiss tickled her spine, but before she could indulge in her plan, Ranma was already striding towards the door.

"Come on, I'll buy you another treat after the movie," he smirked back at her.

Ukyo quickly clambered after him, blushing madly.

The walk to the theater was a peaceful one. Sundays in Nerima were usually quiet. The foot traffic was slow, and the streets were mostly clear. Families were winding down and preparing for yet another week of work and school. The small number of people on the sidewalk allowed for a slower stroll much to Ukyo's delight. She wrapped her arms around his and stuck closely to his side taking comfort in his warmth. Simply by existing next to her, Ranma made her feel protected and secure, nothing in the world could touch her as long as he was by her side.

Ranma only smiled down at her and continued to lead the way to their next destination.

Too wrapped up in their happy bubble, they failed to notice a person peering at them curiously a few feet away.

"Ranma? Is that you?"

The couple stopped abruptly and turned towards the voice.

Ukyo felt Ranma's body stiffen, the muscles in his arm suddenly tight and hard. She glanced up at his shocked expression and back at the person who was now coming towards them.

She bit her bottom lip as she gave the stranger a sweeping look from head to toe.

A vixen, dressed in a simple white blouse and high-waisted black miniskirt, stalked with ease and utter poise in her black lace-up high heel boots. Her hips swayed like tranquil waters with each resounding step. Her creamy pale skin glowed under the autumn sun, and as she drew closer to the immobile couple, a graceful smooth hand slid up, barely touching her thigh, and rested comfortably on her hip. Her raspberry lips curved into an all-knowing smile, and her amber eyes glistened with delicious dark secrets.

Ukyo's heart skipped beat.

Ranma's response, however, differed greatly from hers. "What are you doing here?" He almost sounded hostile. Ukyo half-expected him to growl.

The woman only continued to smile mysteriously. "Just visiting. It's good to see you, too." She winked shamelessly at him, obviously unaffected by his less-than-friendly greeting.

Before Ukyo had the chance to protest the flirtatious response, the woman glanced over at her and her words died on her tongue struck by the intense gaze suddenly directed at her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this beauty next to you?" The woman asked Ranma without breaking her eye contact with Ukyo.

"I'd rather not," Ranma answered flatly.

Ukyo was hurt. Was she not worth introducing as his girlfriend to this sex-pot in front of them? Did he not want to seem like he was taken? She felt a trickle of anger and decided to take initiative. "Don't be rude, Ranma," she glared at him. Turning to the woman, she smiled as amiably as humanly possible, "Hi, I'm Kuonji Ukyo, his girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you." As an afterthought, she stuck her hand out.

Time nearly slowed to a stop as Ukyo felt the woman's hand glide into hers. The woman's fingertips softly slid up her fingers, leaving a trail of feathered kisses. Ukyo breathing turned shallow, feeling the touch briefly caress the sensitive palm of her hand. The vixen's cool fingertips spread across her wrist as the woman's hand wrapped slowly around hers into a firm but gentle hold. To Ukyo's great surprise, the woman brought their handshake to her lips and murmured, "The pleasure's all mine." Her lips teased the back of Ukyo's hand, and a bolt of electricity shot up her arm and traveled deliciously down her spine.

Ukyo bit her bottom lip. She felt her heart speed up inconsistently, and her knees quivered like jello. Never had a handshake been so…_seductive_. Inside, Ukyo's mind screamed, _who is this woman?!_

Next to her, Ranma, all but forgotten, cleared his throat loudly, pulling away Ukyo's hand from the woman's caress. Regret instantly filled Ukyo's system, but she shook her head and tried to clear the haze. _What is wrong with me?_ _What's happening?!_

"Well, it was great to see you again, Akane," Ranma bit out, "but we have a movie to catch so I'll talk to you some other time." He glared at the woman whose warm gaze never left Ukyo.

An intense blush bloomed across Ukyo's face, and she fought the urge to bury her face into Ranma's arm. Oddly, she didn't want to break their eye contact. Akane's small bewitching smile and hooded stare made Ukyo feel like the most desired woman in all of Japan. Could such an attractive woman have an interest in her? This lithe woman whose curves filled out in all the right places, with porcelain skin and an undeniable savoir faire...was looking at her, "plain-Jane" Ukyo. No, not looking, undressing. Ukyo felt vulnerable but could not ignore the pool of heat gathering below her abdomen.

Unwittingly, Ukyo's eyes zeroed in on Akane's glossy lips, the color of wild strawberries, and she wondered if they tasted as good.

Akane's mouth spread into a bigger smile finally revealing a row of perfect white teeth. A picture perfect face of a woman who had everything. Finally, she spoke, "That's a shame. I was looking forward to getting to know you, Ucchan."

Before Ranma had the chance to cut her off, Ukyo blurted out, "I can give you my number."

"What?!" Ranma cried out incredulously.

Ignoring him, she continued, "We can –um- hang out and stuff…" She suddenly felt extremely embarrassed and was unable to meet Akane's eyes. "I think it will be nice to get to know each other, too." She trailed off nervously.

"Ukyo," Ranma scoffed, "that's not-"

"That would be lovely," Akane interjected. "Unless, of course, for some reason, Ranma feels like it's not a good idea…" She peered at him from the corner of her eyes.

Ukyo looked at him expectedly. Her face gave away her thoughts. Why did Ranma seem to be against Akane? Was there some secret he was keeping from her? Did Akane know something that he didn't want Ukyo to find out? Did he not want to show off his girlfriend to his "friend"? Ukyo slightly frowned. Did they used to date? She couldn't decide what bothered her more – the idea that they used to date or the thought of Akane looking at him with those alluring hazel eyes.

"No," Ranma answered darkly, "it's a _great_ idea." He looked away as Ukyo passed her cellphone number to Akane.

As soon as Ukyo transferred her number, Akane slipped her phone back into her designer handbag with a victorious smile. Slinging the leather straps of her bag over her shoulder, Akane began to walk away but not before furtively promising, "I'll call you."

Ukyo wasn't sure how long they stood there, staring at the retreating woman who came and left like a hurricane. In the short amount of time Akane made her presence, Ukyo was swept up in a whirlwind of unnamed emotions. Ranma, uncharacteristically hostile and silent, seemed to be battling his own mental turmoil. It didn't escape her that he, too, stared unwavering at Akane leaving them. Ukyo eyed him suspiciously.

Was he glaring out of hate?

Or did those enlarged dark pupils and the purple haze in his irises indicate something completely the opposite?

_He had never once looked at _me_ that way before, _she thought bitterly.

She called out his name several times before he blinked, his eyes once again clear and focused. But when he spoke, he looked to the ground with a worried expression, "Fuck."

Abruptly, he grabbed her arm and resumed their route to the theater albeit brusquely. Nearly tripping over her feet, Ukyo tried to match his long strides until her patience wore thin.

"Ranma, slow down!" She managed to pull her arm from his grip, and frowned at him, rubbing the area on her arm where his hand had been. It didn't hurt, but it certainly wasn't a loving touch. She scowled. _What is his problem, anyway?_

Ranma sighed distractedly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Ukyo." He paused, undecided on what to say next. "Akane and I… we don't have the best history."

"Oh." Ukyo looked at her feet, their gait slower than before. Dry golden leaves crackled and crunched under their merciless feet. A generous wind occasionally pushed some leaves out of their way.

Reluctantly, she asked, "Do you want me to not see her?" She waited for his reply…and waited. Getting none, she glanced at him to see him already observing her. If she didn't know any better, he seemed to be scrutinizing her. Assessing her. "What?" She snapped almost defensively.

After a moment, he returned his attention to the sidewalk ahead of them. "Nothing. No, it's fine. You guys should hang out."

Ukyo didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect. Looking away, she tried to hide her face from him.

_I hope she calls me, soon_.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Ucchan?"

"Yes?"

"It's Akane. Remember me?"

"Of course. I'm…happy you called."

"Me, too. Are you free this Friday?"

"Yes, I am."

"Great! There's this amazing dessert bar that just opened. I think it's right up your alley."

"That sounds wonderful. I love sweets."

"8, then?"

"8's perfect. I will meet you there?"

"Sure. I'll text you the address."

"Thank you."

"See you Friday, Ucchan."

"See you…"

"Sweet dreams."

"um…Akane?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing now?"

"I was out with some friends, but you came to mind. So I stepped out to call you."

"Oh."

"So…"

"Yes?"

"What are you wearing right now?"

_Giggle_. "Um… My pajamas."

"I see… Want me to come over and tuck you in?"

_More giggles_. "No, no. Not before the first date."

"Good girl."

_Blush._

"Okay, then, I will see you on Friday, Ucchan."

"Okay."

"Good night."

"Good night…"

* * *

Ukyo sighed delightfully, reveling in the touch of Ranma's rough hands exploring the depth of her curves. The heat of his body permeated into hers, causing her thoughts to dissipate into sweet nothings. Only the need for something more, for something complete, filled her head. Her body, no longer under the control of her own will, complied and moved with Ranma's guidance. He molded her body against his, every touch eliciting a gasp or a hiss from her mouth. She nearly cried out when his lips took in her breast, his tongue dragging languidly across the peak of her sensitized nipple.

"Oh, God," she whispered heavily into the thick air. Her fingers traveled into his hair, holding his head in place over her chest. Involuntarily, she arched into him with another stroke of his burning tongue.

She barely registered his hand sneaking its way between her legs. Instinctively, she bent her knees, encasing his body between her legs as soon as two long sturdy fingers slid easily into her. She arched again. _More, please…more_. She was rendered incapable of any other coherent thought.

Fingers moved inside her slowly, painfully slow - her breath, shallow and acute.

Her hands clenched locks of short blue hair, as lips slid across her chest. Ruby red lips kissed the peak of her other breast. A row of pearly whites softly grazed the area around her nipple and she nearly came undone when the fingers inside her picked up the pace, pumping rapidly into her. A small tongue circled and teased her breast until her toes curled tightly with the rising tension stringing her body like a bow. _So close. _

The wet tongue trailed down the center of her abdomen, down her stomach, down to the mound of curls glistening under the moonlight. As the tongue dug its way mercilessly into her, Ukyo threw her head to the side, her fingers raking earnestly through soft navy hair, each strand glistening like sapphire in moonlight.

_So close... more, God, please, more! Akane!_

"What?" An incredulous, and most definitely, male voice sliced the dark room cleanly in half.

Ukyo blinked, lost. She looked down at the face hovering between her legs. _Ranma_. _Shit_.

"Did you just say," Ranma paused in disbelief, "_ 'Akane' _ ?"

Both their bodies stilled, all heat drained from the atmosphere. Ukyo felt a chilling breeze drift in from the open window, and she shivered. Suddenly, the bed beneath her felt awfully uncomfortable and sticky. "Um…" She didn't know what to say. Did she actually say that name out loud? Or did he just read her mind?

"Fuck." Ranma quickly scrambled away from her, gathering his boxers and pants. She watched numbly, as he hastily dressed himself. Fury etched across his face. She could see his hands shake from unreleased anger thrumming his bones.

She continued to stay silent, even as Ranma stormed out of her apartment without looking back.

The slam of her door echoed all night.

* * *

"Hello, Ranma. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Fuck you."

"Dream on."

"Why are you back?"

"Nerima is my home."

"How far did you go with Ukyo?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fuck, Akane."

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

"…"

"Do you really have that little trust in her?"

"No, I don't trust _you_."

"This is pathetic. You are implying that I seduced your straight girlfriend."

"This wouldn't be the first time. Don't play dumb, Akane."

"Come now, Ranma. That was years ago. Are you still festering over that?"

"No, but life was going fucking great until you showed up again."

"All we do is talk. I promise."

"Bull."

"Why? You have no proof."

"BULLSHIT."

"Seriously, Ranma."

"She said _your_ goddamn name while we were fucking!"

"My, my. Such vulgar language."

"You bitch. I swear, when I see you…"

"What? What are you gonna do? Punch me?"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"At home."

"No. I was there. Your family said you haven't returned from Tokyo."

"Are you gonna track me down and beat me up for stealing your little girlfriend?"

"Why don't you crawl out of your hiding place and find out?"

"Ranma, I'm never fucking you. Cope with it." _Click_.

* * *

Normally, any other night, he would have thrilled in the place he was currently in. Gorgeous leggy women of all glorious skin-tones and array of beautiful hair colors crowded around him. Each wearing variations of the classic "little black dress," women sauntered gracefully in the dark lounge. Crystal chandeliers hung dimly across the Renaissance coffered ceiling. Candlelight flickered around the large establishment on small square tables.

In the background, Nina Simone's _I Put a Spell On You_, hummed quietly surround sound. Women spoke in hush tones; their whispers seduced his senses. Every furtive glance, every warm breath, every curl of soft hair, every brush of velvet skin filled his mind. Any man would've gladly died to enter this secret underground lounge called Milk and Honey. Only a very well-kept secret password was able to open the heavenly gates.

And only females were allowed.

Ranma, currently in female form, sat at the bar with the best vantage point to scope out the place. Her long red hair cascaded down her back, covering the low dip at the back of her black dress. She crossed her long flawless legs, trying to ignore the pain of her black five-inch heels. Several women had already approached her for conversation but she quickly turned them down politely, unwilling to be distracted from her main mission.

It was hell trying to find out the password. She didn't have many friends who were interested in such activities, even less who knew of this highly exclusive lounge located in the heart of Ginza. Many awkward conversations and frustrating dead ends had been worth it. As her eyes finally landed on a certain blue-haired femme fatale conversing with an attractive blonde, she knew she would've sold her soul to the devil for the password to enter this place and find her.

Akane barely let out a surprised squeak before finding herself thrown quite roughly against the bathroom wall. Just a second ago, she was talking up a rather beautiful blue-eyed blondie and, in a blink of eye, she was dragged into the bathroom. There was only one person in the world capable of such inhuman speed. Without even looking, Akane spoke, "Ranma." She would've said more but bruising lips crushed into hers, cutting off her words, unapologetic.

Small but strong hands desperately pulled at the straps of her black dress, yanking them down her shoulders. The very same hands painfully grasped her breasts kneading them in worship. Akane opened her eyes mid-kiss to peer at the red-haired woman assaulting her senselessly. While her own hands were stiffly pressed against the tile wall, Ranma couldn't seem to touch enough of her at once, pressing her body urgently against Akane.

Fortunately, even amidst her lustful attack, Ranma heard voices nearing the bathroom and not-too-gently shoved Akane into a bathroom stall. Ranma was briefly very grateful the lounge invested great funds in constructing a private room tiled from ceiling to floor for every stall, complete with an actual door and lock. She quickly turned the lock and returned her attention to Akane who managed to catch her breath.

"Ranma, what the he- "

She pressed her mouth against Akane's, wasting no time in invading her mouth. She slid her finger over the edge of Akane's black satin bra, feeling Akane shiver in response. She smiled in her kiss. Releasing Akane's lips, Ranma slipped down the bra and hungrily took in her breast, tasting the salt of her skin. She was rewarded with a gasp from the intoxicated blue haired girl. She felt Akane jerk with every flick of her tongue, and even in her female form, she grinned with male satisfaction hearing Akane's blitheful sigh.

When Akane started to slightly wheeze, every cell in her body set ablaze, Ranma shoved Akane's black dress up to her waist and inserted her knee between Akane's shaking legs. Slowly, Ranma raised her knee higher until Akane was on her toes, the apex of her legs rubbing against Ranma's thigh. The pressure caused Akane to moan wantonly out loud, and she bit her lip in a feeble attempt to restrain her lascivious cries.

Ranma took possessive bites up the length of her neck and tenderly licked the curve of her ear. Her hands encased Akane's narrow waist, and she whispered hoarsely in her ear, "Ride."

Without protest, Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck resting her elbows on Ranma's shoulders to leverage herself. In a trance, Akane drew herself closer to Ranma, close enough to feel his scorching breath run across her cheek. She expertly rocked her hips against Ranma's thigh as she met Ranma's impassioned gaze with equal fervor. A traitorous small whimper escaped her slim throat. Ranma watched her intensely, normally bright blue eyes, now clouded and drunk with carnal hunger.

Noticing Akane's breaths shorten and her whimpers increase, Ranma withdrew her knee swiftly and, without warning, inserted her fingers greedily into Akane, feeling the warm wet walls pulsate at her fingertips. Ranma nearly groaned with fervent want. Akane grasped Ranma's wrist in surprise but did not try to force out her hand. And when Ranma vigorously rubbed her sensitive spot, Akane threw her head back with no choice but to ride each consecutive tidal wave of rapture overtaking her thin frame. She felt herself teetering on the edge and she threw open her eyes to look at Ranma.

Ranma, recognizing the signs, slipped her hand out and quickly dropped to the floor on her knees. Akane dug her fingers into Ranma's luscious red locks as Ranma's tongue plunged into her and sucked hard ruthlessly. Akane cried out and fell apart, her slim body trembling uncontrollably.

As Ranma hungrily lapped up the reward of her hard work, Akane drew in a shaky breath and slowly blew it out. She was still trying to come back to Earth when she heard the unmistakable unzipping of a dress and heard clothes rustle down to the floor. She tried to register what was happening through her sex-hazed mind as she watched a now naked Ranma bring out a canteen from her handbag. Ranma unscrewed the canteen and poured the contents over her head.

Ranma was now a male. A very naked male.

His dark bangs shadowed his black smoldering eyes as he approached her, his taut muscles rippled under his bronze skin with anticipation. And when she felt his hands on her waist again, his knees already spreading her open for the inevitable invasion, she gathered what remaining strength she had left and elbowed him cruelly in the face.

"FUCK!" Ranma stumbled back and his hand flew up to cradle the side of his face. The unexpected sharp pain blinded him, and he couldn't gather his wits quickly enough.

Akane slid her dress back down from her waist, fixed her bra and replaced the straps of her dress to her shoulders. Rapidly combing her silky blue hair with her fingers, she smirked and blew him a kiss. "I don't think so, buddy."

She calmly walked out of the stall.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Akane? It's me, Ukyo."

"Oh, hey, Ukyo. What's up?"

"I was wondering… just… what have you been up to?"

"Oh this and that."

"Um…I haven't heard from you lately…so…"

"Right, sorry, I've been really busy at work. Lots of late nights."

"Oh. I see. I understand."

"Yeah."

"When can I see you again?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure. I'll let you know when my schedule clears up, kay?"

"Oh. Okay."

"Alright, talk to you later." _Click._

"Call me..."

* * *

_Baby, it's not alright.__  
__The second that you turn your back, she'll be outta sight.__  
__Baby, she'll break your heart,  
__the second that you spend the night apart._

_How could you do it?  
__Oh, how could you walk away from everything we made.  
__How could you do it?  
__Oh, you better watch yourself, I think that girl's insane._

_She's in it just to win it.  
__Don't trust her for a minute._

_It's a like cheap thriller.  
__She's such a lady killer._

~Maroon 5, _Lady Killer_.

AN: did anybody catch that shameless plug for one of my other Ranma fanfics? *insert maniacal cackle* Um, so yeah, this is supposed to be a Ranma x Akane fanfic inspired by Maroon 5's "Lady Killer." I do have a skeleton outline of the entire story with the history and explanations on why each character is the way he/she is, but I think this might stay a one-shot to let the readers fill-in the blanks with their own interpretations. What do you think?

**Edit:** The following "chapter" is not a continuation of the story. It's a response to a review left by a concerned reader who did not leave a return address.


	2. Dear Anonymous

Hiya folks – sorry this is not a continuing chapter of my one-shot, but a much deserved reply to a review left by a reader who didn't leave any method of communication. You are welcome to read this if you, too, shared the same concerns.

**Title: Dear _Anonymous_ (or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Review)**

Although I did mention at the end of the story that there is a history and explanation for the actions of all the characters but voluntarily chose to leave it out, Anon had a valid point which warranted a sincere response. I will try to address your concerns without giving too much away of the untold storyline.

Quoting Anon's review:

"_She clearly isn't interested in men, and I find it hard to believe that she would be so calm about the fact that he was trying to take advantage of her." _

Despite how the story is interpreted, I never quite made it obvious that Akane isn't interested in men. To be more precise, I purposely omitted any interactions she might have with other men. I'm not a particular spokesperson for sexual identity and preference, but more often than not, it's not a black and white decision for many people. The main plot for this one-shot was to portray Akane stealing Ranma's girlfriend, reasons which are hidden in their past.

Continuing: "_I think the fact that Ranma brought the canteen is what skeeves me out the most. He had planned to fuck her as a male, even though she rejected him beforehand." _

She rejected him over the phone, yes, but she still had sex with him in the bathroom. Just because he lacked a male organ at the time doesn't make it any less of an act of sex, or a "fuck." She clearly has no qualms sleeping with him. Like Anon mentioned, Akane in this story is more confident and knows what she wants. If she didn't want it, she would not take it. As for their verbal exchange over the phone, well, words are only "sticks and stones."

"_And yes, I use the phrase "take advantage," especially because he tried to do it when she was exhausted and incoherent."_

Exhausted and incoherent? To a degree. But at the end, the reader sees that she's completely capable of taking care of herself. She could've violently rejected him from the moment he shoved her in the bathroom stall or during any moment in their heated interaction. Sex doesn't really render you _that_ debilitated.

"_I'm not saying Akane isn't attracted to Ranma. She clearly is, especially in her cursed form. Perhaps in his male form as well. I just don't know how she would still be attracted to someone who would try to force himself on her.__"_

Indeed. I will respond to this with a personal speculation: when my partner forces himself on me (and I'm obviously responding heartily with the opportunity to vocally and physically reject him), I do not find him any less attractive. Sometimes, I dare say, it's more exciting. Of course, one can argue that Akane and Ranma aren't quite partners where the story currently stands, but that's really my fault for not providing more to the story, intentionally.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to be so critical. I wanted to like this. I love the premise and the characterizations and pacing. But attempted rape just crosses the line for me, and I wish you had put a trigger warning.__"_

Not critical at all. On the contrary, Anon brought up issues that should be addressed properly for my sake. I, in no way, consider rape or attempted rape acceptable in any circumstance even for the purpose of creative writing. I abhor it. (I could barely tolerate reading rape cases in my criminal law class during law school. I had to literally "take breaks" as to not get emotionally involved with the cases.) I never read a rape fanfic, though, and I don't plan to. I suppose I took advantage of the Takahashi canon and mistakenly assumed that RxA shippers would understand Ranma would never harm Akane in such a manner, and Akane would never take it lying down. (excuse the bad pun.)

Therefore, this is not rape. Akane never rejected him or made any attempt to push him away until the end, after which Ranma made no move to continue. (really, an elbow in the side of the face doesn't stop a crazed-rapist, much less a crazed rapist with the strength of Ranma.) So, I did not put in a trigger warning for something that isn't in my story. I, also, wanted Anonymous to like this story, and I apologize for Anon's misguided perception of the characters. I chalk it up to my failure as an effective writer.

Now, the issue being: Why would Akane indulge in their sexual encounter with Ranma's female form but not his male form? Is Akane really _only_ attracted to women? What happened in their past? I guess we will never know…

Unless, I change my mind about the one-shot. ^^

Anyway, thank you "Anonymous" for the thought-provoking and retrospective review. (As a matter of fact, I'm grateful you bothered to leave a review!) Just a word of small advice, next time leave an email address… ;)

Love always…


End file.
